Into Oblivion
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: The pressure… was incredible. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. The sensations were nearly overwhelming, and all brought on in an instant. All he'd done was gripped her wrist. Maki/Julietta oneshot


**REDONE... not too many things different... just a word or sentence here and there.**

**For those of you who missed it in the summary, this is a Maki/Julietta oneshot. Don't like the couple, then don't read.**

**Warnings: Language and graphic sexual situations.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Master.**

Into Oblivion

The pressure… was incredible. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It rattled the very air around her, lifting gooseflesh across her arms and neck. Her blood thrummed through her veins; her heart beating a hard, steady rhythm against her ribs. 'What is this miraculous feeling? Every inch of my body is humming with energy… my nerves are on fire! I haven't felt this alive for… a long, long time…'

The sensations were nearly overwhelming, and all brought on in an instant. All he'd done was gripped her wrist.

He turned; dark, shaggy teal hair sweeping into his beautiful face as he bent toward her. His eyes - a deep smoke blue - bore into hers with surprising intensity, despite the fact that his expression was serene. One large, pale hand swept up her arm to cup her cheek, a single digit curving along the shell of her ear in a gentle caress.

"How about dinner?"

Maki stared dubiously at the strange man who was currently stroking her ear in a very tender manner; her cheeks stained a light rose. Steel blue eyes peered up at him through narrowed lids, pink tinged lips parted in a dumbfounded expression. Was this man serious?

Again he repeated his offer for dinner, his finger still avidly tracing the curve of her ear.

Sense kicking in, she snatched her hand from his grip and threw an elbow at his face… a move that he blocked with almost effortless ease.

He cradled the arm in his wide hand almost lovingly, his voice a deep timbre as he - for a third time - offered to buy her something to eat. Maki began to think that perhaps this man was somewhat off in the head, his outright boldness and frustratingly calm features not something one would expect from a 'sane' person.

She pulled out of his hold and swept a fast kick at his middle. Her eyes flew wide with shock as he blocked yet again.

"You have beautiful ears," he told her.

Scratch that, he _was _off in the head. As he proceeded to go into detail about just how wonderful he thought her ears were, Maki grew hot with anxiousness, noting that his behavior was beginning to border on obsession. A stalker… that was all she needed at the moment. Her spine tingled with the most unpleasant sensation as he spouted some nonsense about angel wings, the fine hairs at the back of her neck standing on end.

Shaking herself, she demanded his name, her back rigid with tension and exasperation.

"Sakamoto Julietta."

Flustered expression disappearing in favor of shock, Maki recalled her last opponent, and what his answer had been at her inquiry of where she could find a strong fighter.

'_Julietta.'_

'So, this is him, huh?' Maki wondered to herself, gazing up into his handsome face.

Her eyes became half-mast, lips curling into an anticipatory smile. "You," she hissed, her body tensing for a fight.

He seemed to completely ignore the stance, however, as his eyes strayed to the side and his attention was averted by a small snack stand. Maki glared at his retreating form incredulously, gritting her teeth at the fact that this man refused to take her seriously.

When he returned a short while after - large, bulging bag of candy snagged in one hand - he gripped her by the wrist and maneuvered them to the curb.

The blush was back, her face heating under the scrutiny of his eyes.

"Please have a seat, Air Master."

Losing all embarrassment at the mention of her title, Maki smiled and took a seat next to the tall, teal haired man, beginning her own thorough inspection of who she hoped would be her next opponent.

He was attractive, with sharp, angular features and calm, smoky eyes. His appearance was a bit disheveled, yet he did not appear dirty. At this proximity he certainly smelled clean enough; the earthy, musky aroma rather appealing.

"So you're a street fighter?" she queried, taking his small smirk as an affirmation to her question. "Are you any good?"

He didn't answer, he simply sat there with that tiny, knowing smile.

Renge's interruption gave her a few more moments to study this male. Even now, as they sat calmly next to one another, she could feel _something _different about him; that something was making her mildly nervous. She anticipated that he would be a very _interesting _opponent.

He extended the bag to her. "Air Master, take some… whatever you like. Your little friend may have some too."

She could feel Mina trembling at her side, stumbling over her words as she boldly proclaimed to be Maki's lover.

Blanching at the lewd declaration, she could not help the small feeling of gratitude toward this stranger for shutting Mina up with a handful of sweets. She did find Mina's adoration for her somewhat touching… yet it was times like this that she took it a _bit _too far. They were friends… but Maki was not interested in women in _that _way.

Finally giving in to his incessant urging, the redhead snatched a brightly wrapped snack from the top of the bag, not really caring what it was. 'Just so long as it gets him off my ass.'

They ate in silence for few moments, until Julietta commented offhandedly about her recent defeat of Luchamaster. She grimaced, a small lance of guilt piercing her heart at the memory of the brutal beating she'd given him. "Are you friends?"

Maki discarded the candy and stood, eagerness surging through her at the thought of a decent fight. "Are you stronger than him?" she asked.

She watched him stand, the blood rushing through her veins as she braced for the upcoming clash. He turned to her, his features serious as he closed the distance between him.

Yet, instead of a punch, his hand snaked around her side to press into the small of her back, pulling her lithe body closer still as he bent his head. The fingers of his other hand curved under her chin, and before she had a chance to decipher what he was doing his lips were upon hers, scalding hot and surprisingly soft. She could only stand there limply as he stole what was truly her first kiss (she didn't consider the incident with Mina to count, really).

He pulled back minutely, his breath wafting across her mouth as he muttered, "Of course."

She bristled in combined alarm and humiliation, her cheeks heating yet again in her state of distress.

"You're pretty cute," Julietta hummed with appreciation, capturing her slender wrist in his large hand again and leading her toward another stand. "Come, I'll buy you a ring."

Her brain was far too addled for her to truly understand what he was saying after that, the haze he'd created still lingering behind her eyes. She noted somewhat dazedly that he was kissing her fingers one by one, stopping only when interrupted by a group of high school girls.

Again, she didn't really get what was happening, nor did she care. She was still disoriented… until he kicked one of them. Maki snapped out of her stupor almost instantly at the sight of the young woman being flung through the air, landing in an unconscious heap several meters away. She stared, awed and horrified, at Sakamoto, who appeared to have no qualms with striking down _anyone_. She was sure that the woman had said something inappropriate, but did she really deserve such harsh punishment?

The second woman shared her friend's fate as well, flung to the side by a well placed kick. When a group of older gentlemen stepped forward to stand up to him, she watched - almost mesmerized - as all of them met the same fate. Though Maki did not exactly agree with his method of handling these people, she could not help the begrudging respect that welled inside her for the power he displayed. This man was something truly spectacular, the strength behind his blows like nothing she'd ever seen before. And such speed…

Julietta glanced at her from over his shoulder. "So, are we going to fight? I've been anticipating it since I first laid eyes on you." He turned, gazing in adoration at the flushed face of the woman he'd found.

Maki wondered to herself at that. She too had felt something different about this man, whether it was because she'd yet to meet any opponents to the likes of him or whether it was… something else… she didn't know. One thing was certain: he was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

He led them a ways away to a secluded, fenced off area. This man, this… _Julietta_… was odd. He spoke in an odd manner, his words almost poetic. He was addressing her like he'd known her for years... though they'd only just met. He stopped and turned to her. "Air Master... why do you fight?"

She disregarded the question, wanting only to hurry this alone and get down to business. "Come on… bring it."

His eyes widened at the sight of her, pale blue orbs slanted in the most seductive manner as a wicked smile curved her lovely lips. His body tensed, reacting to her challenge and the attractive picture she made. She truly was special.

He was mildly shocked when his first attack was avoided, as was his next. When she used the momentum of one of his kicks to perform an intricate and efficient attack on him, he was truly stunned. It came as a mild surprise to him when pain - something he had not felt in years - blossomed behind his eyes.

As her lissome body twisted in midair, something deep inside of him clicked, and a feeling of completion surged through his being. For so long, since his childhood to be exact, he had searched for a woman with the grace and passion that embodied everything he wanted in a partner. Someone to match his intensity, who could understand the beast that dwelled within him. He had found that and more in this girl… his '_Jenny_'.

His feet just barely touched the ground and he was launching himself toward her, capturing her slender frame in his outstretched arms and burying his face in her supple bosom. He inhaled her delicate feminine aroma, the slight spice that accompanied her otherwise floral scent highly appealing. Once he'd landed safely with her in his arms, he lifted his head from the cushion of her breasts to gaze in complete adoration at his newly discovered treasure. "Come live with me," he pleaded, smiling at her shocked expression.

Her lips, they were so invitingly close… he needed to taste her again. She resisted mildly, an aspect that truly only made him want her more. She was so different from any woman he'd ever met, so far from the sniveling, money-hungry hussies who constantly sought him. So different from the insistent whores who yearned for his body. She was a class all her own.

Mina's unexpected assault on the man was something that Maki would be eternally grateful for, and she used the small space put between herself and Sakamoto to throw a sharp elbow into his torso.

He stumbled backward, recovering quickly and swinging an enraged kick at the bitch that dared separate him from his beloved. He had not suspected the powerful kick to his jaw, and was sent sprawling from the force of it.

Maki sighed in relief as she was able to cushion Mina's fall with her own body, carefully rolling the girl into a sitting position.

"Mina… Mina!" Yuu was frantic, shaking the unconscious girl and calling out to her as she did so.

Maki watched the entire ordeal with concern, hoping that here friend was alright. Yet when Yuu, Renge, and Michiru all turned to stare in horror in her general direction, she was filled with an alarming sense of dread as well. Hearing the small growl, she whirled to face Sakamoto, fully intent on bashing his head in for what he'd attempted to do to Mina.

Dipping into her turn, Julietta took hold of his beautiful treasure and splashed his lips against hers yet again, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. He was relentless, his arms tight as they curled around her shoulders to hold her in place. A small, satisfied moan left his throat as he angled her head to the side, savoring her incredible flavor as well as the soft texture of her full lips. She molded against him so exquisitely, her lush curves and firm flesh pressing divinely against the contours of his larger body.

He pulled away from her slowly, relishing the way her upper lip stuck to his for a fraction of a second. He licked her flavor from the side of his mouth, smiling at the sweetness of it. She tasted of cherries, fitting for one with hair so red.

"Let's go," he instructed as he gripped her arm again, leading her away from her startled friends.

Maki followed along, completely unaware of her surroundings as she trudged forward. His mouth… had been so hot and so sure, demanding and fervent in its conquest. She had never felt so utterly helpless to an attack. It had been terrifying… and a small part of her leapt in response to this new challenge, though her logic tried desperately to push it away.

By the time they'd arrived at his apartment the sky was dark, though the lights of the city provided sufficient illumination. Julietta pulled her gently into his home, removing her shoes at the threshold and guiding her down the hall and into the media room.

"Welcome home!"

Sakamoto stared disdainfully at the three women settled along the window seat. He'd forgotten that they would be here, and as of today he decided their presence was no longer desired. Leading the trio to the front door, he kicked them all out - rather forcefully - and made his way back to his prize.

Upon hearing the sound of a door slam, Maki came back to herself, startled by her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where… am I?" she choked in alarm.

Julietta reentered the room, observing the tall, curvaceous woman before him silently as he removed his suit jacket and tie. She regarded him for a moment before standing and removing her socks. The sight of her long, flawless legs was doing things to his libido that he'd never experienced before; the creamy, well toned expanse of flesh making blood thunder through his veins.

"So you wanna do this here?" she queried in expectancy, hopping from one foot to another as her energy level began to climb. "I'm actually excited," she told him, "I've never experienced so much tension before."

He didn't say anything, though he too was getting rather fired up. He couldn't take much more of this. He listened with interest as she told him about how earlier, during their fight, all of the fear had drained from her body and turned into a desire to fight. Just like him... He smiled. "Air Master… no, Jenny," he cooed, loving the small pout that crossed her face at his little nickname. "What's you real name?"

"Aikawa Maki," she told him in a clipped tone, miffed at the fact that he was acting so casual. He seemed pleased.

"I see. Maki, is it?" he hummed, more to himself than to her. He repeated the name a few times, liking the way it rolled from his tongue. "It suits you."

She seemed incredulous at his declaration, a confused expression crossing her features. He mentioned the kick she had landed earlier, rubbing his chin as he did so while unbuttoning his shirt. She began wondering what the hell he was going on about when he started babbling about how her kick had inspired him and other such nonsense.

His shirt slid from his thickly muscled frame to pool at his feet.

He then went on to tell her that he had the ability to dissipate his pain by controlling his levels of endorphins and adrenaline. She was mildly amazed at this. A being that could erase their own pain simply through sheer force of will? It was almost unheard of.

"But that kick…" he went on in a hushed tone, stepping closer to her as he continued, "gave me the biggest shock I've ever felt in my life."

She'd heard enough talk. After her encounter with the luchador street fighter, she knew better than to let her opponents get too close. She would not allow this man to lull her into a false sense of security. She struck quickly, throwing an elbow at his face with as much force as she could muster.

He caught the oncoming blow with ease and wrapped his free arm around her torso, pulling her close as he confessed with fervor, "You stole my heart!"

Eyes widening, Maki balked at the shouted proclamation. What was he talking about, 'stolen his heart'? Was this man… this _stranger_… claiming to hold some kind of affection for her? Her bewilderment melted away into panic as she felt herself falling, being thrown onto the cushions of the window seat. Julietta was hovering above her, his eyes burning with a fierce intensity that she had never experienced in another opponent before. It scared her.

"I'll apologize while I still can," he told her softly, staring at her through the disheveled strands of hair that hung in his face.

A tremor of foreboding tingled up her spine, and she could not stop the quivering of her lips as she stammered, "F-for what?"

He leaned closer, his body only inches from hers as he asked in a husky tone, "You're… a virgin, right?"

A deep fear welled in her throat, unlike any before it. What did that have to do with anything? Why would it matter whether she was or wasn't? A fighter's chastity was unimportant in regards to the actual match… and he had brought her here to fight… hadn't he?

"What?" she managed to choke out around the lump in her throat

His voice was deep, thick with anticipation as he hissed, "I'm sorry."

"What are you-"

Her words were silenced as Sakamoto took hold of the front of her shirt and tore, grunting as the fabric gave way and revealed her luscious chest to his gaze. Her body was phenomenal, slender and well toned. Her breasts were large; the supple, creamy mounds jiggling at the force of his assault. He wanted to taste them…

It only took her a second to realize what had happened, and at that moment her body reacted instantly. Her leg shot up, her foot planting itself in his face and sending him flying backward. Gripping the torn halves of her shirt, she pulled the gap closed, snarling angrily as she pulled herself upright.

"What the hell are you...?" She was furious, tears welling in her eyes at the embarrassment she felt. "Are you trying to make babies?"

He stared at her in disbelief, unable to fathom that she was truly so innocent. Chuckling a little, he pulled himself to his feet, humming in delight, "That's right, I want you to bear my chil-"

His sentence was cut short when her foot - yet again - connected with his face. He arose slowly, the desire that welled inside of him overriding any pain he may have been experiencing. "I want to lay against your breast," he told her softly, smiling dreamily at her while standing again.

Maki flushed a deep red, clutching her shirt shut as she gaped at the man who had the audacity to be so bold with her body.

"I want to listen to the music of your heartbeat… wrapped up in your warmth… I'll-"

The third kick sent him into the bookshelf, several large texts falling from the shelves to land haphazardly across his battered form. Yet still, the pain did not register. He murmured her name as he pulled himself into a sitting position, that same, delirious smile still lingering on his lips.

She screamed wildly and turned to run for the door, terrified at the knowledge of what this man intended to do to her. She prayed that she would make it out. When a pair of strong arms gripped her from behind and pulled her back into the house, however, she knew this ordeal was far from over.

"Come now, we've only just begun," Sakamoto teased, releasing her once they were yet again in the media room.

"Listen, creep, I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to touch me like that!" she shrieked, backing away from his menacing figure.

His grin turned a bit feral, his eyes alighting with lustful intent as he closed in on her trembling form slowly. "You can stop trying to lie to yourself, Maki. I know that something deep inside of you is thrilling at the idea of what I could do to you."

He slunk ever closer, his hands itching to touch her silken skin yet again. "Sex and fighting are the same," he told her, "True, the details are differ slightly… but it all boils down to the basics. In the end it's all about passion."

She shook her head, feeling her knees tremble as she backed herself into a corner. This couldn't happen…

"I think… that a part of you wants this," he hissed, grinning in triumph when she gasped and a delightful blush overcame her features.

Maki could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest at his declaration, the heat that enflamed her face only growing hotter as that tiny part of her that was curious perked up and began whispering sinful things to her. In truth, there was a part of her that was undeniably attracted to Sakamoto Julietta. He was strong, with a fighting spirit much like hers. They were the same in some ways, and a portion of her addled brain refused to stop insisting that he would indeed be her perfect match.

Yet _this_… this was entirely new ground for her. She was a virgin in all ways, and as such had no experience in this field. 'Is it that you are truly afraid of him… or are you afraid that this is one fight you will be unable to dominate in…?' that nasty little voice chanted.

He was close now, the pressure he emanated drowning her in its omnipresence and suffocating the reason from her thoughts. She paled as she stared up into his determined gaze, willing herself to regain her control and fight the rising desire that pooled in her stomach. She threw an elbow, yet she felt no amount of surprise when it was blocked easily. He was so fast… The knee she attempted was unsuccessful as well. As gravity took hold and her momentum caused her to spin on the ball of her heel, she found her back exposed to him.

He struck like a serpent wrapping prey in its coils, twining around her middle and locking her arms in place. One hand gripped her shoulder… and the other slunk to the tear down the front of her shirt.

Maki found her lungs could not hold enough air as the heat of his calloused palm cradled her breast, cupping the underside tenderly while his thumb deftly flicked her nipple.

"Stop fighting this, Maki," he purred, his deep voice sending those little rivulets of nervousness down her spine, "You know as well as I do that you're yearning for this to happen. You want to know the sensations… know what its like to have the pressure build up inside of you until you can't hold it in any longer! Until it makes you mad with hunger! This… is just like fighting!"

She whimpered pitifully in his grip, her hold on that final thread of sanity growing dangerously weak. She wasn't certain how much more of this she could withstand before she gave in to the desire. His hand was so hot against her skin, palming her breast in such an exquisite manner that she couldn't stifle the little moan that was wrenched from her lips.

The sweet, innocent noises she was making were driving him wild with lust, and as he caressed the silken flesh of her bosom he thought to himself that all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was pleasure her. He would gladly spend eternity engulfed in her delightful embrace, if the Fates would permit it.

With a great heave, she pulled herself from the circle of his arms, dropping to the floor and sweeping his legs out from under him. She'd intended to get away from him after that, though his hands stopped her before she had the chance to even right herself.

Tipping forward, he gripped her shoulders and pushed her onto her back, his knees coming to either side of her waist to pin her arms to her body. Hands now free to explore every inch of her delectable flesh, Julietta slid aside the tattered edges of her garments, gazing in wonder at her perfectly formed body.

"You are so beautiful, Maki," he told her in a hushed tone, his fingers tracing the slight dips of muscle on her taut stomach. She was soft, curved and feminine in all of the right places. Her form was not overly hardened as one might expect it to be. She had the body of a dancer… not a fighter… Yet he knew her soft appearance belied the skill behind her attacks. She was perfect.

She was flushing again; that lovely shade of red that nearly matched her hair. He sighed, lowering his cheek to the skin of her belly. "You are so soft," he muttered, "Your skin is like that of a peach, delicate and smooth. And your breasts… these eyes have never beheld a more lovely sight. You are a goddess."

The wet, molten shock of his tongue upon her trembling flesh made her wail in surprise and begrudging pleasure, her head thrashing as the dexterous appendage licked a slow trail from the bottom of her left breast to flick her hardened nipple. Maki bit her lip, her back arching as his teeth clamped gently onto the small, coral peak. She couldn't do this… she couldn't let him break her will!

Now, she may not have had use of her hands… but Sakamoto had made a very big mistake by letting her keep mobility of her legs. They were, after all, her greatest weapon. Using his weight as an anchor, she lifter her hips from the ground and pulled her legs forward, her feet slipping around his shoulders and under his chin. With all of the force she could muster, she flung him off of her, turning onto her stomach and pulling herself to her feet.

Panting and flustered, she pointed an accusing finger at him, threatening, "You stay away from me!"

"Why?" he insisted, righting him self, "Is it because you're too afraid to admit your weakness? You feel that my ability to bring you unbidden pleasure is some form of failing?"

He smiled, shaking his head as he took a small step toward her. "You need to stop pretending that this isn't what you want. Give in to it. Let the feeling consume you and embrace it as you do in battle!"

His large, thick frame was upon her yet again, forcing her backward and onto the floor for a second time. This time he did not attempt to hold her down, he merely knelt between her legs and stared down into her eyes; the deep, smoky shade of his clashing with the swirling steel of hers. He could see the distinct sense of uncertainty staining the glossy orbs, the crinkling of her delicate brow a clear indication that she was struggling… with herself. "Don't fight me," he pleaded, "you may find that you truly enjoy what I will do to you."

"And what if I don't?" she challenged.

Julietta shrugged. "Either way, you won't know unless you give this a chance."

The measly grip she'd once held on her sanity snapped, her body flooding with anticipation and energy, thrumming in the most familiar of ways. She watched him carefully as he lowered himself over her, his motions slow and deliberate. One of his hands skimmed along her side, eliciting an enticing shiver and a startled mew from her. His dark brows drew together as a wanton moan was pulled from his throat.

"Maki…" he purred softly as his hand found her right breast, squeezing the plump flesh while pinching her nipple between his fingers. His mouth lowered to the neglected mound, and he lifted a knee to press against her womanhood.

She jerked at the contact, his leg pressing so enticingly against that bit of receptive flesh at the apex of her thighs. He'd been correct in his assumption of her fear for the unknown, her fear of entering into this territory in which she had no experience… with a man like him.

He pressed his leg more firmly into her groin, grunting when she shuddered and lifted her hips from the floor to rub against him. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, his lips descended from their place against her breast. His fingers roamed with him, taking in every little dip and curve that graced her glorious frame. They dexterously skimmed her ribs before slipping down the center of her belly, pausing to dip into her naval momentarily. His tongue followed the motion, bathing her tender flesh with its affections while he sighed her name. He kept on this way for what seemed to be an eternity, exploring every inch of skin above her hips. And then he did the unthinkable…

She gasped as his hands slid under her skirt, lifting the coarse fabric to bunch at her waist. Lifting herself to her elbows, Maki stared anxiously at him as he smiled up at her, one long finger deftly tracing the elastic of her panties.

"White…" he commented idly while gazing at her clothed sex, "how appropriate. It delights me to know that I'll be your first."

She cringed, trying once again to summon the strength to withstand his advances. Yet she found nothing. All shreds of doubt had left her, and all she found in its stead was pure, unblemished need. She had not felt this much fear since…

Maki shook the memories of flashing lights and shouting fans from her head, not wanting to think back to that difficult time. Right now… she had other problems to deal with.

"It will hurt," he told her, "though I'm sure you've suffered worse than what pain I might bring you through our coupling. Besides… it will be well worth it in the end."

She gulped loudly and continued to watch the strangely erotic display he was putting on, his body curled over her hips and his eyes fixated on the repetitive movements of his fingers. Back and forth… back and forth… over and over he stroked the waistband of her panties until - without warning - they slid downward to drag fervently across her sex.

She cried out in astonish, the feeling like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Slowly, just like before, he caressed the flesh over and over, watching with a lazy, somewhat haughty smile as she arched her back and thrashed her head. Maki could feel it, the pressure he'd been speaking of, rising low in her belly. It was not unlike the sensation of a fight, though it had one distinct difference. The promise of some dark, great pleasure awaited her in the building of this feeling.

Sakamoto purred in delight as a small, wet spot began to form along the seam of her womanhood, dampening the cloth that covered it. He pressed his tongue to it, inhaling her arousal while sampling her flavor.

She shrieked loudly as he did so, stammering in protest, "N-no, don't do th-that!"

He ignored her.

"Please… it… it's embarrassing."

He stopped, though his fingers continued with their earlier motions. "To you, perhaps. But you will overcome such childishness. It will melt away as you gain skill… It is not so different from training to fight."

He constant comparisons between the two (sex and fighting) were beginning to make more and more sense to her, though she wasn't certain if it was because he was right… or if he'd simply turned her brain to mush. Both required practice, obviously, and both were about passion, domination, satisfaction and power. The notion only made her blood run hotter, pounding through her veins like a steady drumming that was slowly gaining momentum.

The need to taste her completely was too much for him to bear any longer, and he snagged the straps of her underwear, tearing them deftly as he had her blouses. She gave a little wail of protest, but was swiftly silenced as his fingers returned to their previous task, finding her flesh slick and warm. He grinned as his eyes befell the bare lips of her sex, his head lowering so that he could kiss those lips with his own.

Maki grit her teeth almost painfully as his mouth and tongue descended upon her sensitive flesh, slipping past her outer most folds to delve deeper. When his tongue slid up and over the little bundle of nerves nestled above her entrance, she gave a shrill squeak, her pelvis tilting upward in invitation.

When he pulled away from the intimate kiss a slender strand of clear liquid was trailing from his lips to her nether regions, and she wondered idly if that was from her or if it was merely his saliva.

He flicked his tongue out the side of his mouth, severing the little string and bringing her back to reality. "You taste so good," he hummed brightly.

She gave him an incredulous look, and regretted it instantly as he smirked and slid up her body.

"See for yourself," he murmured hotly before pressing his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue past her lips.

The redheaded woman balked, growling as she attempted to remove him from herself. Yet the sheer weight of his form was far too great for her to lift, and eventually she gave in and let him kiss her. It was an unusual tang, but not as entirely unpleasant as she'd expected it to be. Though tasting herself on him was still incredibly awkward.

His mouth slid to her cheek and jaw, pausing at her ear so that his tongue could trace the perfectly curved shell. "Beautiful…" he muttered, his voice rough.

Maki hissed in pleasure as his teeth latched onto her nipple, tugging mildly before soothing the ache with a delicate kiss. He continued this treatment as trailed down her body, nipping her flesh before relieving the sting with tender kisses. And soon he was back between her thighs, his tongue seeking out new territory as it plunged deeper and sought more of her flavor. She cried out sharply, her hands clutching at his head as slender fingers wound into unruly teal locks. The pressure was growing steadily, making her body shudder at the impeding sensation.

Julietta was unyielding in his endeavor, his mouth relentless as he plundered her depths and suckled her ripe flesh. The small bundle above her molten channel was tormented unmercifully, his thumb rubbing meticulous circles over the little nub until she was crying out for release.

"I-I can't! I can't take it anymore!" she wailed, bucking shamelessly beneath him.

"Embrace it … take hold of the swelling passion and use it to gain satisfaction."

Maki thrashed madly as the feeling escalated into something maddening, reaching deep inside of her self to seek out the satisfaction he'd spoken of. She was so close, so very close to grasping it that she could practically taste it. With every sure stroke of his sinuous tongue the sensation grew closer, pulsing behind her eyes and waiting to explode. It was so strong, this energy, and she wanted nothing more than to let it all out.

When his lips clamped around her aching pearl and sucked, she arched upward… and grasped it.

Her musical scream of completion was honey to his senses, and he hummed her name in elation as she shuddered beneath him, twitching as he devoured her essence. Julietta had never felt a greater joy than this, simply watching as he brought the woman he treasured to the peak of pleasure.

She came down off of her high slowly, her breathing labored as her eyes drifted shut. She could feel his heat caressing her skin, his unmistakable presence surrounding her. It had truly been everything he'd said it would be, the experience giving her a rush of adrenaline much like the ones she experienced while in combat. She wanted, no, _needed _to feel it again.

"Maki…"

Her eyes snapped open, blue orbs shimmering with unspent energy as she stared up into the face of the man who'd brought her to such great heights. Her hands sought purchase in his hair, her back lifting from the ground and she pulled herself up and pressed her mouth against his in a greedy kiss.

Julietta groaned as her sweet lips angled across his, the hunger behind her actions rivaling his own. He settled himself between her thighs once more, molding his body along hers as he returned the kiss with equal fervor.

She was hot to the touch, her breasts crushed against his solid chest as he slid his arms beneath her. Though the heat was exquisite… there was another kind of warmth that he'd been yearning for…

Pulling himself free from her embrace, Sakamoto reached back and removed his socks. Then, righting himself, he stared down into the face of his beloved as he slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants, gauging her reaction. She looked flushed, and slightly nervous, but unafraid. The knowledge eased him, for he did not want his treasure to feel fright while in his presence. The only emotions he wished to evoke in her were lust, respect, and love. She would cherish him.

Maki made an anxious face as Julietta slid his pants down his hips, noting with minor embarrassment that he was not wearing any underpants. Her nervousness was swiftly replaced by worry, however, when he finally revealed himself to her awaiting gaze.

Now, she had judged that he would be a decent size, due to his otherwise large stature… but she was not so certain that _that_ particular piece of his anatomy would correspond with her own. 'This is going to be like trying to squeeze a puzzle piece into the wrong spot… it's just not going to happen,' she decided.

"How is this…?" She stammered, unable to finish the question as her blush intensified tenfold.

Chuckling in amusement at her virginal shyness and doubt, Sakamoto knelt between her thighs once again, pushing her back onto the floor with a gentle hand. It was odd, he noted, being so tender with someone. Usually he didn't take any care in regards to how he handled people… including women. Yet the idea of hurting Maki… was completely unacceptable to him. The only sensation he wanted her to feel by his hand was pleasure.

"Again, I apologize," he muttered against her ear as he nibbled the lobe, his fingers sliding through the slick folds of her womanhood to test her readiness.

'She is wet enough,' he confirmed eagerly, positioning the thick, fleshy head of his erection at her entrance. With a hungry kiss he pushed forward, his thrust hard and fast.

Maki screamed into his mouth, the unexpected pain jarring her like an abrupt kick to the stomach. When he simply continue to kiss her and stilled his body of any further movement she found she was able to push past the pain. It was as he'd said, she'd experienced worse.

He felt her relax slowly around his throbbing length, her eyes gripped shut in concentration. Though there had been no hymen to penetrate, he knew she would still be in a fair amount of discomfort. He was, after all, a very well endowed man and any virgin who graced his bed would be expected to feel as much.

With a hesitant tilt of the hips, Maki gasped at the entirely new sensation this motion provided. The feeling of being filled so completely brought on a more satisfying sort of pressure. She felt full, as opposed to the needy, empty sensation she'd received after her first climax; as though she had not been entirely satiated.

Groaning her name as he released her lips, Sakamoto tangled his fingers into her fiery locks and plucked at her nipple with his teeth. He hummed in pleasure as he rocked his hips back, slowly filling her again with a sure, steady thrust.

This man… he made her swell with excitement; made her heart pound like never before. Of course his straightforward approach had frightened her to begin with, as she was only a virgin… but now she was beginning to see what he had been speaking of earlier. They were not so different. They both strived for greatness, for the ultimate thrill.

He was patient, she learned; a quality that she was truly grateful for. While she was used to the pain, the experience was new ground for her, and she wasn't entirely comfortable with the sensation of him inside of her body just yet. She could feel his movement in the pit of her belly, an aching throb that came and receded with his motions.

Sakamoto took things as slowly as was possible. He was brimming with passion, wanting to simply pour it into the lush woman beneath him. Yet he did not want to startle her… So he took his time, gently rolling his hips against hers in slow, rhythmic thrusts. The feel of her was so exquisite… he could not recall feeling anything so magnificent in his entire life. She was trying to keep quiet, too embarrassed to express her pleasure aloud. He found it to be rather endearing, her coy nature in regard to sex. Yet every now and then a muffled mewl would escape her lips when he tilted his hips just so…

She was trembling beneath him, her slender nails scoring the skin of his chest. He hushed her, wrapping an arm around her middle and pressing her flushed form to his. "Relax, Maki. Move with me…"

She obeyed tentatively, rocking her hips against his as he pushed forward. Their pace increased bit by bit, Sakamoto's tongue and teeth and lips worshiping the expanse of her naked form as he made love to her. His fingers flitted about her flesh, never staying in one place too long as he attempted to memorize every succulent inch of her. From the thin cords of muscle in her long, slender neck to the firm swell of her calves, nothing went unexplored.

As their pace grew faster, Maki found herself copying his motions, her hands mapping his body with curiosity. Every centimeter of him was rippling with muscle, tightly wound and trembling beneath the satin of his pale skin. The pressure that she had felt before was so much more intense now, the tension almost too much to bear. It was like a string, slowly being pulled taut… and eventually… it would snap. Biting her lower lip, the young redheaded girl dipped her head into the crook of his neck, her breath fanning out over his back as he pushed her ever closer to that impeding climax.

He could feel it building quickly in his loins, the molten desire that had been contained inside of him begging for release as he began thrusting frantically into the woman below him. Her breasts jostled with his abrupt movements, her head slung back as a passion filled cry burst from her lips. He grunted as he strained himself to move faster, to bring euphoria to the beautiful maiden laid out so perfectly before him.

"Please!" she pleaded, trying to match pace with his frantic pounding.

He was beyond trying to proceed gently by this time, his hips jerking desperately… seeking the orifice that was his gateway to oblivion. Gripping her thighs in an almost painful hold, he slammed them together in hard, jarring thrusts.

Maki arched her back, her pupils dilating as she felt herself grow stiff, wound so tightly that she thought she would die from the strain… and then it was over.

She cried loudly as a flood of pleasure filled her being, from her toes to the tips of her hair… the ultimate satisfaction.

Julietta let out a hard groan of completion as his seed emptied deep into the body of his woman, her clenching muscles squeezing his shaft like an unmerciful fist. He shook, pumping into his spent lover a few more times before joining her in a blissful state of slumber.

Maki almost did not register the large form that curled overtop hers; the feel of Sakamoto's hot breath against her breasts calming. So… this was true pleasure? It had been so completely consuming that all other sensation had been washed away in that glorious moment. Indeed it was like the satisfaction of standing over the prone form of a rival… though she begrudgingly admitted it was slightly more exhilarating.

She smiled weakly, wondering to herself how on earth she was going to explain _this_ to her friends come morning.

**Your feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
